The sadist and the sweetheart
by KamaraeMitake
Summary: What happens when your forced to be a toy for a twisted little Uchiha. Highschool AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer,** belongs to Kishimoto

Enjoy!

Hinata 16-17

Tenten 16-17

Neji 17-18

Lee 17-18

Temari 16-17

Sasuke 14-15

Naruto 14-15

Sakura 14-15

Ino 14-15

Shikamaru 14-15

Hinata

I'm a normal Highschool girl, I'm pretty sure I am anyways. The only weird about me would be my eyes, big lavender and just creepy.

But besides that, there is nothing really wrong with me. So why do I always feel like the bad stuff is always happening to me.

Today Is the first day of my junior year, unlike most adolescents my age I was kinda scared to be going back to school.

"I still don't understand why we have to show them around, I'm pretty sure I'm not qualified for anything at this point." I listened to Temari speak.

Tenten sighed" True it's not like there's anything better to do. Besides with your record you may as well drop out " she teased to Temari who punched her in the arm.

"That's not the point!"

Cringing at the sound of her voice, I smiled. Being together again would help me get through the year.

"So where is the freshmeat" the sandy blonde asked licking her lips. "F-reshman. A-and t-they sh-should be in the g-gym" I casually tripped over my own words, and I was supposed to talk to a whole group of kids that are supposed to respect me.

Tenten grabbed my arm and squeezed " come on don't be nervous, think about it they're gonna be looking up to you"

I could feel Temari presence growing "

Yeah and fresh new faces" laughing I grabbed onto her arm"j-just d-dont e-eat t-them"

"No promises"

The bell rang signifying it was time to leave, a little knotted had formed in my stomach to as they tried to drag me down the hall.

"W-wait wait I-I changed m-my mind"

It was too late, by the time I looked up I was being shoved through the gymnasium doors with every pair of eyes staring at me.

"Nice of you girls to finally make it come up here" Tsunade asked us. How she became principal when all she did was blow off work and drink was beyond me.

I quickly apologize before looking next to me.

There was one more junior, two sophomores and a single senior. Now I knew why they settled for Temari to be herding around a bunch of freshman.

Turning and facing the audience, I saw bored faces, worried glances and some kid moving his hand up a-nevermind. My ears turned a bright red " What the hell hurry up already." A freshman yelled from the back over all the conversations. Looking to Tsunade she resisted the urge to beat the kid down.

I guess the school didn't want another lawsuit.

" Kami I have a headache. Since you three were late Temari take last names M through O, Tenten you take last names P through R. Hinata you can have S through U. Good luck and get out." she walked out of the room leaving us with about 70 kids to handle on our own.

My group didn't seem interested in my presence and I almost felt tears come to my eyes. "Honoka when are we leaving. Turning around I stifled a sob. At least try to remember my name. Turning back I put on a smile"L-lets g-go"

I stuttered, tripped and lost two kids in a time span of 15 minutes. I found them of course but I shouldn't have lost them in the first place. That wasn't even the weirdest part.

One kid that looked like he could related to a penguin kept staring at me, like a stalkerish kind of way.

Raven black hair, dark onyx eyes, pale skin and lean figure, cute but creepy and he was good three or four inches tall than my 5'2 stature.

Would it be wrong to ditch him.

Sighing once more we stopped after a good hour for lunch. Walking almost running to escape his harsh glare I noticed that he had disappeared himself.

A breath that I hadn't even known I was holding. Just as I was about to pass through the cafe doors I tripped...again. smacking against the floor hurt especially inside our uniform skirts " I can't believe you actually fell for that. " I looked up to see a twisted smile on his face and his eyes were cold.

picking myself off the floor, I began to back away from him"What going to alert the silverbacks in there" He took a step closer to me " w-who" He must be talking about my friends.

He moved so fast I hardly had time to react. his hand already had a fist full of my hair"You and I are gonna have a lot of fun." Speechless, he walked past me and went straight to the cafe. clutching the side of my face and actually breathing air back into my lungs I thought for a second.

Its going to be a living hell.

A/N: Yay you're reading this. Tell me what you think, or if you feel I should continue this because I really wanted to start this. BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Here's chapter 2.

Hyperventilating was something I was good at. Yeah I was really good at that, like when it came to sports, large animals or when boys like Sasuke Uchiha want to harass me.

I dont have a problem with him but two days have passed since he deliberately tripped me in the hallway and I've been avoiding ever since. I see him linger in the halls near my classroom or near the girls bathroom. I guess waiting for me.

I was always saved by the fangirls who done their own version of stalking and dragged him away.

I tried to walk behind Tenten and Temari seeing they were both taller than me, but I haven't told them what happened. Tenten would only make me talk to him and Temari well she'd probably just yell at me for not doing anything.

" Oi Hinata what are you doing back there " I looked back to see my cousin Neji and his friend Lee " Dear kami make a run for it" I heard Temari whisper." Better shut up before he hears you, remember what happened last time" she reminded her .

I couldn't help but giggle. " Hello Hinata-san looking as youthful as ever today I see" I just couldn't stop looking at his eyebrows they were like he grabbed a king size sharpie then drew them on."N-No w-where n-nears y-you" I responded trying to keep my focus.

Neji looked past me before hitting his fist onto his palm"Oh I almost forgot, some kid named Sasuke was looking for you. I think he's waiting for you"

My blood ran cold and that's when I really noticed his presence. When I turned I locked eyes with him and he gave a twitchy smile and waved.

He knew my next class was right there didn't he.

Tenten looked back"Oh isn't it that kid from your orientation group, he's huge "Snapping my attention back to my friends I put on my own face and half walked half jogged down the hall. As soon as I passed him something hit me.

Literally

Sobbing inwardly I realized he had threw his textbook at my head. I could even hear him laughing." So you see me wave and choose to ignore huh. Tell me I won't get mad" Sasuke asked me. The hard grin on his face told me was lying.

"N-no I-I d-didn't see y-you"I mumbled out as best as I could. Sasuke's eyes remained on me but he brought his face closer to mine. He reached was centimeters from my ear before I heard him lick the air."That tasted like a lie"he whispered. I violently shivered jerking away.

I felt like I was five eyes grew wide and I could feel the large tears threatening to come down. He looked ready to laugh."I-im s-sorry I-I w-was a-afraid s-so I r-ran" I sobbed out loudly to him.

Sasuke just leaned back against the wall and I mentally sighed, I guess he wasn't angry. " You've been avoiding me too, as punishment I will allow you to come serve me" he demanded glaring at me.

I take it back.

Sasuke grunted a little before speaking" For now you can go to class, thanks to your little display you can be seven minutes and thirty three seconds late to class. See you at lunch" he walked away showing a hallway pass leaving me with an open mouth.

Scanning the hallway there really was nobody here and I'm almost ten minutes late for class.

"Y-ou...y-you set m-me u-up" . I shouted to him but he threw another wave over his shoulder.

What did I ever do to him.

Later after I got scolded for being late, I heard rumors flying around about Neji and Lee. Apparently they tried to confront Sasuke then was attacked by his fangirls.

I guess they saw what happened.

"There was so many of them, Hinata I couldn't stop them all "Neji tried to explain laying down in the nurse's office. Lee groaned next to him "Never before have I seen so much youthfulness before. I must try harder to excel that power" he said with a fist raised to the ceiling.

"Yeah you keep thinking like that and see where it gets you"Said Temari who turned a page of her magazine" you know using the nurse's office to get out of class won't save you right?" Neji tried to reason with her. Tenten rolled her eyes " Yeah like how you 'saved' yourself from those freshman girls, why were you trying to fight him anyways" My heart skipped a beat in anxiety.

" I wasn't, Lee here wanted to test his skills, since he heard he came from a family of talented fighters."Neji again explained having Lee nod in the process." Only we did not expect the young females to be so vicious" Lee spoke almost at the brink of tears.

Feeling relieved that they didn't see anything I tuned out of the conversation and looked at the clock. Sasuke had lunch while I had study hall, how did he even know what classes I have.

I heard the bell rang and said my goodbyes before leaving. I didnt want to make myself seem suspicious by rushing out, that and I really didn't want to see that kid.

Just as I even walked through the doors there he was, sly smirk on his pale face. " Lets go" he ordered, then grabbing my wrist. It hurt but I didnt dare say anything that might upset him.

Sometime after we ended up outside in the school's courtyard. There weren't many people around and they all ignored us. I came to a stop before he turned and looked at me.

Unable to meet his stare I looked to floor" u-um a-aren't y-you g-going to e-eat" I asked finding my voice" don't worry about me just sit down" Sasuke told me.

Just as I sat down, some weight was being put on my thighs and that's when I realized he was just using me as a pillow.

His eyes were closed and his face was neutral. I guess he is pretty cute when he's asleep and his hair looked really spiky but it's actually really soft. Sasuke looks so young and his skin looks better than mine, wow now I really feel self conscious.

I hadn't even noticed my hands were playing with his raven locks. I guess he should be this cute he's only like fourteen.

" How about you use that big airhead of yours and block out the sun"

Nope not cute at all.

A/N:Finally finished chapter 2. Please if you can give me some feedback , I wont beg but its always nice to ask. I may even bring in an oc. Review, favorite or follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

Finally chapter three. Enjoy

Ever since that Wednesday when we visited the courtyard, I always found myself going back there with him.

For two straight weeks might I add.

When he wasn't insulting me(which wasn't often) we actually had a real conversation.

His presence made me uneasy though. However I ruin the chance of getting on his good side when I say something wrong and then come the 's always

"Say something like that again and I'll rip your ugly hair out'

or

"Wow you must be really ignorant or just a moron"

I didn't want to sit with him but it's okay cause we were always out of site but today was kind of different.

He wanted me, more like demanded me to meet him at his class.

It was fine I had seen most of his classmates at the orientation anyway but I was still nervous.

Shuffling down each of the classrooms I took a deep breath before peeking inside his classroom.

Sasuke sat there with his eyes closed and an irritated frown on his face.

"SASUKE-KUUN" they were so loud I clamped my own ears shut.

Two girls, that's all it was, two girls, one blonde and one pinkette.

"Hey Sasuke-kun do want to eat lunch with me today" The pinkette asked.

" No Sasuke-kun is gonna eat with me right"The blonde shoved her out of the way.

I grimaced at the site of them throwing themselves at him.

What was so good about him anyway. He's rude and has no respect for personal space and always dragging you places you don't want to go.

I say this yet I hang out with him everyday.

No that's different, if I don't who knows what would happen.

He looked like he was in a bad mood.

"Sakura, Ino, I already have someone to meet, now get out of my face" he hissed out to them. I almost felt bad for them if they had cared to look upset.

Those smiles weren't going anywhere.

I saw Sasuke turn in his chair, and look...at me. That creepy grin returned to his face"And there she is, took you long enough"

Jumping back, the room was suddenly cold and the two cheerful girls turned on me.

He did that on purpose.

"U-Uh H-h-hinata H-hyuga, n-nice t-to m-meet y-you" I greeted while bowing. I wish I hadn't looked up because the were both staring me down.

"You've been ditching us for her. Really" Sakura spoke eyeing me up and down and I couldn't help but feel intimidated.

But I could tell where both their eyes stopped. I immediately covered my chest, already knowing my face was a bright red.

Ino took a closer step to examine me" That's a home wreckers body for you, all goods and no brain"

I felt like crawling under a rock. "What's an old lady like you doing with our Sasuke-kun" My jaw dropped but I pulled myself together. It wasn't lady like" I-i'm o-only sixteen, I-I w-wouldn't call t-that o-old"

I saw Sasuke glaring hard in the background , then he got up "Never mind them. Let's go" He said grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling" a-ano n-nice m-meeting y-you-Agh" He was just choking me now.

The worst thing though, his fingers felt like ice the way they kept brushing against my neck." Try to stay away from them, it won't be my fault if something bad happens" he told me finally letting go.

Wait the girls would do something bad or he would do something bad...yeah right like he'd ever fight for me.

And two girls at that.

Rubbing my neck I began to walk a little bit behind him,he really is starting to get more aggressive and only with me so I decided to ask."u-um S-sasuke w-why d-do y-you a-always h-hang o-out w-with m-me. I-i'm s-sure y-you h-have o-other f-friends"I stammered out as quickly as possible, hiding my face behind my hair.

I could feel him glaring daggers at me , like knives trying to break through my skull.

Then he held up three fingers"Three things, don't question me like that again, two I don't need friends and three" Sasuke walked a bit closer, removing my indigo strands from my face and twirling them around his finger.

Feeling overwhelmed I made the mistake of looking at him, and the tears rushed to my eyes. He's so scary.

"You and I aren't friends and never will be friends so you can get that through your thick little head" he said slowly. Too terrified to reply I quickly nodded my head.

Sasuke scowled at me when we continued to walk down the hall. Someone help.

OOoOOoOOoOO

6th period was the best period of the day. I had all my friends, my favorite teacher Miss Yuhi and more importantly no Sasuke for the rest of the day.

I became or at least tried to become more cautious of my surroundings today because he seemed angrier than usual.

His pouting face is really cute though, the way his nose scrunched up, maybe if he stopped frowning all the time he could be really handsome.

I felt a tap on my smack on my arm and saw it was Temari "Hinata your cheeks are all red and your kind of creeping me out with all those faces you keep making." She told me from behind her english textbook.

My ears felt hot and I shook my head clear of those thoughts he was supposes to be the devil, I don't need to think about him.

"I bet its a boy, huh" Temari asked leaning into my desk.

I didn't say anything because she'd be able to tell I was lying. " I knew it. You better get some Hina before some other girl does"she made hand gestures I just didn't understand"w-what d-do y-you m-mean 'g-get s-some' I d-dont w-want anything" I told her hoping she would explain.

Temari shook her head and turned in her seat"Hinata you don't need boyfriend"

Before I could say anything back Miss Yuhi had cleared her throat putting all her focus on us"If you girls are done with the side conversation, I'd like to continue" she said facing the board again.

" pst...just be careful who you trust " Temari held a serious tone in her voice, something you didn't hear often.

Maybe I should set Sasuke straight then.

A/N: I don't know why it took me so long to update this chapter and sorry for the wait but favorite, follow and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

Now to chapter four, for us"SH fags" lml!

(Look at my reviews and you'll understand)

The next day I put on my game face and strut with confidence.

It was time to put an end to this verbal and sometimes physical abuse.

Almost two months has passed and I'm still being tossed around, this wasn't something I was planning to happen.

Sure he could sometimes be considerate by keeping me away from any of his psycho admirers and he's always pays attention when know one else does. Or when he lets me play in his hair when he's resting on my lap, I feel really relaxed then.

Kami snap out of it Hinata, besides he acts like a child,has no respect for me or personal space and can never keep his hands to himself, what am I a doll?

It wasn't until I saw him coming up to me in the hall had I snapped out of my thoughts.

He seemed a little different from found a new way to the torture me.

"You, come with me" he said grabbing my wrist and began pulling me.

Now or never

Since his grip wasn't tight I ripped my hand out of his and crossed my arms giving a dirty look at him. Well my definition of one anyways.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but other than that he didn't do anything.

Taking a deep breath I spoke" I-I d-don't k-know what I-I d-did t-t-to y-you however I-I w-would l-like v-very much f-for y-you t-to l-leave m-me a-alone. I-I k-know y-you s-said y-you d-don't have f-friends b-but m-maybe y-you c-can s-start t-to m-make some, y-you kn-know." Finishing, I tried not to fidget under his intense gaze. I felt relieved that I finally voiced my opinion I just hope he doesn't get too offended by it.

My eyes widened as I saw his hands shoot towards my face and catch hold of my cheeks"OW" My voice shouted into his face.

Yup he got really offended by that, I don't even know what I was thinking about 'setting him straight' it seems like he was about to set me straight.

"I'msowyimsowyimsowysimsowyletgopweaseIwonteverdoitagain" My pleads went ignored in the attempts of trying to pry his hands away.

He pinched even harder at the sound of my fast messed up english. I unintentionally squealed in pain as he held my cheeks between his calloused fingers.

"Just who the hell do you think you are. Worry more about yourself" he hissed at me having that vicious smile return to his face and then came the tears.

It was with this action I made the biggest mistake and signed away my life. Please take a moment to pray for me.

I began to panic it was then my reflexes betrayed me. My hands flew up from his arms and smacked his hands off my face.

Sasuke didn't flinch or step back just closed his eyes and took a second to rethink what just happened."It's on"

That was my cue to sprint down the hall.

Let me remind you I really suck at P.E and I suck even worse at sports.

Sasuke, well he's good at P.E...soccer too. How am I supposed to outrun that? I made the mistake of looking back to see him coming at me full speed.

I screamed internally running around the scattered people in the hallway.

I had to get somewhere safe.

Quick, think of a plan...oh. His fangirls"S-SASUKE'S L-LOOKING F-FOR A-A G-GIRLFRIEND" I shouted as loud as my little voice would allow.

No less than three seconds girls, girls and more girls basically crawling from all corners of the school going on a rampage trying to get to where their precious Sasuke was. I think I even saw a teacher.

I didn't even have time to look back and I didn't want to.

Rounding the corner I smacked right into someone and landed on the floor"Oi You alright"

Gazing upward and rubbing my now sore bottom I saw three boys, a blonde blue eyed kid, a black haired boy and a boy with fangs and unruly brown hair.

First years maybe.

"oh she's that girl that's always hanging around that emo " the boy said giving me a hand up which I hesitantly took.

He smelled like a wet dog.

"T-thank y-you. H-Hinata H-hyuga" I introduced myself itching to look back.

"I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI" he screeched into my face.

The black haired boy kicked Naruto in the side of his leg."Quiet down before you get us in trouble again. I'm Shikamaru by the way"He then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep I presume. Standing up?

Dusting myself off I looked at the boys again and I recognized one of them."U-Uzumaki, t-the l-loud o-one I-I l-lost d-during o-orientation" I stuttered out weakly. He gave me a grin and a thumbs up. He was almost as bad as Lee.

"I got a question. If you all shy and whatever why you hanging round that bastard" Kiba said staring me down.

I gave a small shrug too ashamed to tell them the real boys a devilish beast who loves to harass me.

"H-How d-do y-you k-know S-sasuke" I ask trying to take the focus off of me. Naruto hit his chest proudly "Met him elementary, we're considered his friends even if he says he doesn't have any" Kiba rolled his eyes at him while Shikamaru snored lightly against the wall.

I guess he really doesn't have friends, even one is fine.I smiled to myself, even if Sasuke wouldn't think of me as a friend I would get him too.

Taking my leave because the bell was going to ring for first period I made sure to go the opposite way I came.

Knowing him he was beyond angry.

I had to beg Neji to walk with me in the hallways after each class.

Every time I saw black hair I'd run in the opposite direction and he would drag me back." Kami what's wrong with you Hinata. You've seen Lee how many times" he said finally putting me down.

I had actually ran from Lee on purpose. I could never say no to his 'youthful' bone crushing hugs he happened to give every day.

"N-n-nothing, I-I just f-felt l-like r-running " Trying my hardest to smile Neji just gave the 'stop lying' look.

Realizing I wasn't going to break he sighed into the air" If you're not going to inform me then at least try not to get hurt in the process" he said before pushing me into my classroom.

A little too late for that Neji.

OOoOOoOO

Every time I glanced over to the side next to me Tenten would just grin at me.

It went on for about a good two minutes then I just finally asked.

"W-what's w-wrong w-with y-you" I whispered to her.

Temari who sat in front of her turned back too and gave the same grin.

" I don't know you tell us, I heard you've been hanging around that little freshman a lot lately" Tenten wiggled her eyebrows.

I really didn't know what that meant.

They're just now noticing this though. Might as a well tell since I didn't get anywhere with him today.

" S-sasuke...well he's been t-tormenting m-me f-for a w-while a-and b-because I c-can't g-get h-him t-to s-stop i-it's b-been e-escalating "

Tenten then faced Temari and they went into conference mode occasionally looking at me from the side. I just knew an interrogation was next.

Their head popped back up and Tenten took me by the shoulders.

"So basically what you're saying is, he's an S"

I nodded.

" And he only bothers you"

I nodded again.

"And you never did a thing to really stop it."

Shrinking a little I shook my head.

" That makes you his M Hina"Tenten told me slowly.

Temari bent over laughing in hysterics having tears roll down her face."HAHAHA she's a masochist, hey Hinatochist where's your master"

I am not a masochist and Sasuke is not my master, okay maybe he does do whatever he wants and I don't actually try to prevent any of it but that didn't make me some pain loving-what am I talking about he basically does own me.

Frowning at Temari who was still crying I decided to tell her"w-well a-at l-least h-he d-didnt c-call m-me a silverback"

Temari laughed even harder banging her fist on the desk." Subaku go wait outside if you intend to keep interrupting my class" Asuma informed her. I sunk into my seat after she got out there because you could still hear her uncontrollable giggles.

After class it was my study hall. His lunch period.

Sliding my way through the semi crowded hallway, I peered around carefully for any signs of him. The coast was clear.

Letting out a breath of relief I jogged my way down the hallway towards the stairs, almost there and...

It got me. Two arms encircled around my waist and lifted me square off the floor.

"You're coming with me and don't think you're about to run away again" he whispered right into my ear.

I nodded slowly blushing madly. Too close, way too close."C-can y-you p-put m-me d-down n-now" I tried to ask nicely looking up at him because he began to walk.

He peered down at me and I could see him smirk" You'll runaway. I'll think about it"

Those words meant 'No be quiet'

Might as well sit back and enjoy the ride. Besides he was kinda warm and I felt taller.

We ended up in our usual spot outside despite all the looks, Sasuke finally let go of me and the cold hit my back. I silently missed the feeling already.

"Sit. Eyes closed I don't want you looking at me" he commanded and I complied. There was no use fighting anymore.

The ground was covered in colorful leaves , the scrunched beneath me. It was uncomfortable but pretty.

I started to shake when I heard his footsteps coming closer. He always lays on me so I don't know why I was nervouse.

Expecting a hand full of fluffy hair I got a face full of box.

"O-ow" I yelped as I opened my eyes to see a little blue box. Sasuke then decided rest his head on my lap." Shut up and open it" He said yawning into his arm.

I picked it up to examine it feeling Sasuke watch me from the corner of his eye. Opening it, it was a thin silver chain. My eyes widened at the beautiful was he guilty?

"I was going to give it to you earlier and I didn't appreciate your little lie. I already have someone I like" Sasuke said glaring at my speechless form.

I felt a weird twinge of sadness after he said that but I couldn't take this, it was too nice, especially if he likes somebody. She'll kill me!

"N-no I-I c-can't, g-give i-it t-to t-that g-girl y-you l-like"

"I just did, moron"

.

.

.

.

Huh?

A/N:For some reason I had a lot of fun writing this chapter I guess that's why this is the longest one but as always favorite, follow and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer.

Wait a minute, what just happened.

My face heated up and my heart began to race. The chain dropped from my fingertips and onto Sasuke's face.

"What the fuck" The weight on my lap shifted a little. I watched him snatch the chain off his face and sit up.

" W-W-Why d-did y-you s-say t-that?" I asked trying to calm myself down.

" What? Fuck?" He gave a confused look like I was the one who said something weird.

" N-no, w-why d-did y-you s-say y-you l-like m-me...y-you h-hate m-me" I was trying to wrap my head around this, maybe I was just over thinking.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at me " Listen if you don't like it then say so don't just toss it away" he hissed out turning away.

I immediately stood up and walked in front of him. He didn't bother to try to meet my face, he just shifted again.

He's such a baby!

I gulped hard" I-I d-do l-like i-it I-" he held a hand to my face to shut me up. When did he get up?

" Good because you're not returning it. Later" Sasuke took my hand and placed it in my palm.

I don't know how long I gawked at his retreating back for but once I did regain my composure I took the chain put it back in its box and shoved it into my pocket.

So much for giving it back.

OOoOOoOO

The rest of the day seemed to go by so slow and I wasn't even in a rush.

I decided to tell Temari and Tenten about it to get their opinion.

"It's really nice but Hina you know you'll be screwed right " Tenten said examining it then passing it off to Temari.

"W-what d-do y-you m-mean" I asked puzzled.

Temari held it up to the light and cocked her head"She means Sasuke's gonna tear that ass up if you lose it, this is nice"

An image of Sasuke wringing my neck flashed in my mind. I suddenly felt sick.

"I didn't mean it like that dummy, don't worry Hinata just be careful" Tenten said pushing the blonde.

"Or else you'll be laying down 6 feet under" Temari teased handing me back the chain

I groaned just thinking about it.

It wasn't until later when I was about to head home I thought about why he gave it.

Glancing down at the square bulge in the side of my jeans I giggled silently to myself.

Sasuke actually did something nice for me well sort of. Now that I calmed down I think that whole 'like' thing was just to scare me.

Yeah he couldn't like me and he said it himself we'd never be friends, this was just out of guilt. Thank Kami I cleared that up.

I still couldn't help but cheese again at the thought. "Something funny homewrecker" a voice growled from behind me.

Turning around a perfectly manicured finger was pointed right in my face. That finger belonged to Sakura. I glanced around for Ino but I didn't see her instead a red haired girl with glasses.

"H-hello S-sakura-san, w-whose y-your f-friend" I greeted politely hoping she would leave me alone to crawl under a rock.

The glasses girl was inspecting me up and down however I tried to pay her no mind." This is her Karin, that junior who's been stealing our Sasuke" Sakura moved aside to let Karin get a better view.

The girl walked all the way around and I fidgeted under her scrutinizing gaze.

"Not impressed. I'm not a little freshman girl you can just wow with an okay body. Sophomore honey"

That's nice but I'm still a grade and a year older than you. And who you calling honey.

Shaking inside I realized it was another fangirl. Not just another fangirl but one that associates with Sakura.

Ever since I met her, I've been a threat and I was warned to stay away from her.

Life it was nice knowing you.

"W-well i-it was n-nice t-talking t-to y-you I-I h-have t-to g-go" I attempted to escape their intense eyes yet Karin had other plans

Yanking me back by my arm, she began to dig into my skin.

"O-ow y-your h-hurting m-me"

She flipped her hair with the other hand, sucking her teeth at me. I could smell her body drenched in perfume as she got up in my face." Shut it. Stay away from Sasuke or else freak"

Sakura smirked as she watched me struggled under Karin sharp nail dug further into my arm. Tears erupted from my eyes, daring to fall but I willed myself not to.

All of a sudden Karin immediately let go of my arm and began to drag Sakura away.

"Let's go. Don't forget what I said mutt" she said disappearing into the bustling hallway.

I peered behind me to locate Sasuke all the way down the hall coming my way. They had left because of him. Not wanting him to see me like this I jogged towards the exit and out of the school.

I would just have to leave without Neji.

OOoOOoOO

That night I laid in my fluffy comforters with the lights on. It was only 6 o'clock and I was still stuck on homework.

It wasn't that my mind was elsewhere, I just couldn't do it.

History. I hate history, why can't we just leave whatever happened in the past alone. Rolling over onto my back, I felt something push against my thigh.

I sat up and took it out. The little blue box, opening it I wrapped my fingers once again around the thin chain and held it up.

Maybe I could try it on.

No I might break it.

Well a second won't kill me.

Stop remember what Tenten said.

Oh but it would be a shame to waste it.

Somehow I ended up in front of my mirror, since I am already here may as well give it a try.

Carefully unclasping it, I brought the cold metal to my skin and hooked it in the back. I touched it lightly, smiling to myself.

I hate to admit it, but Sasuke has really good taste. I giggled again looking at it in the mirror, the color clashed with my eyes.

"DAD HINATA'S BEING CREEPY" My eyes shot to the door to see Hanabi in the doorway. "Be q-quiet. W-what do you w-want" I didn't stutter as much around her as I did others , we are around each other way to much for me not to.

She leaned against the frame with a satisfied grin on her face" well I wanted to borrow your scissors, but um I see you're busy" Hanabi turned her fingers into quote marks.

Huffing aloud I reached for my scissors and held them out for her.

Hanabi's expression changed and she gasped. I forgot I still had it on.

" Where'd you get that, did a boy give it to you, you have a boyfriend Hinata, I bet you do". Blushing wildly I stood and turned her to the door."N-no I-I don't n-now leave" I said pushing her out.

"You're all red, there is a boyfriend, can I meet him?"

"OUT NOW" I slammed the door hearing her whine on the other side. I don't care she shouldn't assume stuff like that, especially in my case.

Returning to my mirror I took off the chain and placed it neatly on my dresser next to it's case. I wouldn't be wearing that anymore.

It was evil and would cause false impressions. Besides I almost got beat up today just for talking to him, imagine what would happen if they found out I got a gift from him.

I shivered jumping back on my bed and taking my history book into my lap. My eyes wandered back up to my dresser. It was just sitting there...alone. Ridding myself of those thoughts, I began to read my book.

One more time won't hurt.

A/N:As Always favorite, follow and review! I'm proud that I didn't get stuck writing this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer.

Okay so first I want to give thanks to all the people who followed, favorited and reviewed my story, I'm so excited to keep this going . So here you go!

"Hey Hinata what're you standin' there for" I looked up to see Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru coming toward me.

It was early in the day and the coast was clear of anybody I didn't want to meet. Hopefully it would stay that way " O-oh g-good m-morning g-guys" I greeted with a smile.

Somehow throughout the days I always found myself talking to these guys, it lifted my spirits seeing people who weren't out to get me.

" Guess what Hinata, Sasuke and I ate lunch together the other day " Naruto yelled raising a fist in achievement.

Sasuke? Oh yeah I still haven't seen him yet. It was a weekend then I went home before his lunch yesterday too. He probably wouldn't notice my absence and he got a chance to become closer with them.

I saw Shikamaru's hand come down on Naruto's head" Don't believe this dumbass, he just sat down in front of him so he wouldn't leave and then got into a fight" he explained sighing.

I was wondering why he had bruises all over his face.

Kiba started laughing ringing his arm around Naruto" And the worst part was the bastard kicked his ass and only Naruto got detention" the blonde threw him off his shoulders" I would have won if the teacher hadn't come in"

I blinked. Sasuke in a fight?. I knew he was rough but not to that point.

" I-s h-he o-okay? W-what w-were y-you f-fighting a-about " I asked curious, I thought they were friends.

"Huh he said he only eats lunch with one person whatever the hell that means, he pushed me so I gave him a good-"

" -A good what you simpleminded idiot" a deep voice said from behind me. I peered back to see my newest nightmare with a busted lip." U-um g-good m-morning S-sasuke" I forced out, I didn't want to anger him this early in the morning, classes were going to start soon.

He glanced at me so I took it as a sign of acknowledgement, hey it was something right?

"Here it comes" I heard Shikamaru mutter almost inaudibly while Kiba snickered into his jacket " I'm taking her to the nurse" Sasuke said setting a hand on my head and squeezing. I want to shake it off before it gets tighter but I1 knew better I just answered him" W-why I -I f-feel f-fine" as soon as I said that his foot connected with the back of my knee and it slammed into the cold floor.

" Now you don't,let's go"

I cried having the pain shoot through my body and even more when he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Later Hinata have fun" Naruto called to me, how am I going to have fun with the devil whisking me and my sanity away.

I began to struggle against his grip, but he was too strong for me" Why were you talking to them" I finally heard him say. " I-I k-know t-them b-but n-never m-mind t-that l-let m-me g-go...I-I f-feel e-exposed" I tried to reason with him but he wasn't listening.

"Well you're not anymore. Then you go ahead and ditch me yesterday and that loser sat with me. You're starting to piss me off" Sasuke said, his breath hitting my legs.

Shivering, I shifted my weight" W-well y-your p-pissing m-me o-off t-too" I mumbled under my breath." Say that again and your skirt goes up"

"N-NO s-sorry...w-where a-are w-we g-going" I asked sulking. It was way too early for this and I already have to deal with him in his lunch period." The nurse's office, didn't your clumsy ass hurt yourself" his voice sounded full of amusement.

I heard the bell ring, so much for being early.

I resisted the urge to hit him, that and I didn't want to die." Y-you k-kicked m-me"

"You didn't thank me either"

"T-thank y-you?"

" You're not welcome"

"S-sasuke p-put m-me d-down n-now" I threw a small fit until he dropped me on my bottom. Now I had a bruised knee and a sore bottom.

I stood up dusting myself off. I let it out" A-all y-you d-do i-is b-butt i-into everything a-and c-cause m-me t-trouble, a-and y-you're n-not a-a n-nice p-person. J-just l-leave m-me a-alone" I don't care how mad he's going to be, I'm tired of him always always bothering me and telling me what to do. He is not about to tell me who I can and can't be friends with.

He chuckled and I shot a look to see Sasuke closed into my bubble, a giant smirk etched across his face. I squeeze my eyes shut in order to stay strong." I-i'm n-not a-polog-"

I felt a hand under my chin and a soft pressure hit my lips. I opened my eyes and my mind went blank.

Three seconds later he removed his lips from mine.

"There I apologized happy, now are you going to the nurse or not" he spoke so calmly I didn't know what to do.

What just happened?Am I sleep?, did Sasuke knock me out and now I'm having some weird dream, did Naruto somehow hit his head when they were fighting?

"W-W-W-WHAT W-WAS T-THAT" I yelled at him my face getting hotter by the second.

Sasuke made a smug look," I told you I liked you remember."

Wait so he really meant that?!

I couldn't think so my feet did the thinking for me, taking off down the hallway.

My face was up in flames and words were piling up in my throat.

That jerk likes me?

OOoOOoOO

I don't remember how many classes past because I was in a daze. I kept trying to tell myself it didn't mean anything, he was just messing with my head that's all.

Yeah it wasn't my first but I definitely didn't expect it from that unforgivable bully. I went red just thinking about it, how am I supposed to look him in the face.

" Hina you kinda had this coming to you" Tenten said leaning on my chair. I looked up at her."W-what do y-you m-mean"

I could hear her suck her teeth"First please get from under your desk"

" N-no I-I c-can't, I-I h-have t-to h-hide -my s-study h-hall i-is next"

" Hinata you're being ridiculous, so what he likes you a little kiss isn't the end of the world" Tenten's reasoning is always right but I wasn't about to budge.

Temari leaned down so she could see me"Think of it this way, you have something over him so he can't bully you no more" Her smile wasn't that reassuring.

I never thought of it that way, no I can't Temari just likes messing with people, she's almost like Sasuke. I'm so stupid for thinking that he wanted to be friends maybe that's what Hanabi meant when she called me dense.

" Hey Hinata some kid's looking for you" I heard a voice call from the door and two seconds later the desk flew from over my head.

That jerk kicked it over.

I covered myself with my arms, the only thing shielding myself" Who do you think you are keeping me waiting, you're adding on to your sentence" He had that twitchy smile on his face again. I should have picked a better spot.

"What do you think"Tenten whispered

" I like him, he has that tough feel to him."Temari didn't bother trying to whisper back, she was cheesing hard too.

Sasuke's arm came around my waist and he lifted me up setting me on his waist.

Round two huh.

I could see his head turn to my friends from the corner of my eye " I see you let the gorillas out of the cage" Sasuke said, the amusement very clear in his voice.

Tenten sat down laughing, Temari grinned at him walking closer and putting an arm around him.

Was everybody ignoring the fact that I'm being carried like a child!" You better just take care of our Hina, don't want to take this outside right?"

His eyes gleamed and I could see the electricity shooting between them."No problem but sorry I don't believe in animal abuse" he said turning around still carrying me and heading out the door. "Be careful Hinata, you're already his plaything" Tenten called to me while Temari gave a thumbs up.

Then why aren't you helping me!

A/N: Review, Favorite, and Follow! I still can't believe I'm going onto chapter 7 XD Thank you so much for your support.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer.

"Are you ever going to give me a reply"

Not with you breaking my side, it was beginning to hurt the way it was pressed against his hip and my arms just stayed crossed on my chest.

"I-im n-not talking t-to you" I muttered more to myself.

"Why not" he asked squeezing me even harder. I felt as if my inside were going to spill out of me at any given moment.

I tried not to give in to his cruel torture. We were almost to the courtyard when the loud colors of blonde, pink and red peeked around the corner. Just what I needed.

Karin came out first swishing her too short skirt and flaunting off her hair, Ino and Sakura came right along with her.

"Hey Sasuke-kun...who's that and why are you holding her" I could tell Karin was trying hard to play dumb. Without her glasses she looked less pissed than usual.

Ino was in the back attempting to stop an enraged Sakura by blocking her off.

'Please just say you were helping me' I begged in my mind. I could see him look down at me and smirk before returning to his passive face.

Sasuke breathed out a sigh"She's my girlfriend"

I choked hearing his words. "Y-Your what...Ino catch me" Sakura fainted within Ino's hold but she stepped aside and watched her dropped. " Girl now you know I just got my nails done"she said showing them off.

Obviously shocked Karin just began to laugh like a mad woman, like something funny was said."Stop joking around Sasuke-kun"Ino said coming closer and leaned into my face." . " she mouthed out to me.

I'm officially dead.

The worst part about it was he was lying so I have to die for no reason." E-exactly d-dont g-go d-deciding t-things o-on y-your o-own"I said hoping to talk some sense into him before I get sliced up.

" Now whose problem do you think that is, you should've answered me when I told you to" he said grinning at me.

This little…

He took me and walked around a hysteric Karin and Sakura who was still unconscious.

But apparently it wasn't over just yet.

" Don't think you won this Hyuga we'll be back...you two get a hold of yourselves" I could hear Ino off in the distance shouting over her friend's laughter.

" That's alright because if you touch her I'll chop off your ponytail" He hissed to her.

Xxx

Sasuke finally let me go, I was getting too used to getting pick up all the time.

We only had like ten minutes left so I don't know why he's still bringing me out here." You know the " he said but I stood my ground. Sasuke glared when he noticed." Didn't I say sit"

" Y-you're n-not really going t-to c-chop o-off her h-hair, a-are you" I asked ignoring his request. I know they're all a pain but the can't help that they like him and that's too harsh. Even if they don't really know what he's like.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in response."Why do you care, they hate you". I bit my lip glancing around."Y-yeah b-but i-if t-the g-guy I-I l-liked d-did t-that t-to m-me, I-I d-dont k-know w-what I-I'd d-do"

" I would never cut your hair"

" I-I d-didn't s-say y-you"

I huffed rubbing my cold arms, this was harder than I expected,it's like he's trying to be difficult." Y-your t-too d-difficult t-to d-deal w-with a-and y-you t-terrify m-me...c-can't w-we t-try b-being f-friends"It came out in a whisper but I'm sure by the looks of it he heard.

Sasuke grabbed me(again) and pulled my back against his chest,I could tell he was holding back " What the hell did I tell you, I don't want to be friends " sasuke almost snapped at me.

I whimpered in protest, turning to to run but his grip was too strong. Curse his strength, that and I noticed he keeps leaning in"T-too c-close W-WAY t-too c-close" Was he trying to kiss me again?!

"C-cut i-it o-out"I began pushing my hand against his cheek to back his face up away from mine. Before I knew it my feet were no longer on the ground and dangling in the air.

"Hinata?"

I gazed up to see yet another familiar face and spoiled my day even more."Sh-shino a-agh c-can y-you p-put m-me d-down p-please" I asked feeling my face burn. He set me back on my feet but didn't let go.

I could hear Sasuke grunt and basically stab Shino with his eyes" Who's the glasses guy". I nudged him with my elbow."D-dont b-be r-rude… W-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here" I asked ignoring his tightening grip. What was his problem.

Shino pushed his shades up clearing his throat" I was looking for a quiet place to study but I see I've intruded in on you and your-"

" -Boyfriend"

" T-that's n-not y-your d-decision"

"Well I wish you luck"

" D-don't e-encourage h-him!"

I sighed in defeat, what was the point I don't even know what our relationship anyways it's complicated then it's not. I'm not even to sure anymore and Sasuke's just never made sense to me.

I don't know what Shino's thinking but I knew he had the wrong idea. Sasuke finally released me and took my hand instead. " Actually we're going on a date this saturday" he said with that smug look on his face.

Before I could even retort he shot me a glare and said "You're in no position to oppose"

Why do I even bother anymore.

A/N:I'm back! Sorry it's so short, school got to me again and went from there. I'll be sure to update faster!


End file.
